Fall of the Youko
by Venka le fay
Summary: Kurama has always been secretive of his past. However a new threat starts to appear with the intention of threatening the very peace between the three worlds that both Kurama, Yusuke and many others have fought for. The very answers as to who this threat is can be found in Kurama's Memories. Will the former thief finally unravel the mystery of his origins?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho all or its characters. This fanfic was made purely for entertainment. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters

Prologue:

_It began like it had over the past week. He saw himself standing in a forest clearing; lightning arced through the sky illuminating the scene of a mass slaughter in flashes. He stood emotionlessly gazing at the grizzly scene around him. The grass around him was stained nearly black with the blood of hundreds of corpses that lay around him. Even his silver hair and white clothing were dyed red with the blood of the fallen. In his hands he held his whip- his signature weapon-also stained red. Among the carnage he could make out the bodies of many slain ogres, demons, and ferry girls littered among a multitude of humans corpses. As the lightning and thunder permeated the sky with their roar and forked tongues of sky fire, some of the faces of the dead began to become familiar. Illuminated around him in the lightning were the faces of Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei, even his human family. Everyone he had come to know as friends and acquaintances. All off them lay dead before him, their lifeless eyes gazing at him in horror, confusion, or accusation._

Instead of sorrow or remorse, he felt numb. He just had strange hollow feeling as though his mind was not his own. These people had meant something to him, they were his friends, his family. So why did he feel nothing? Lightning flashed more into the sky and he saw himself standing beside two pikes rising from the earth on either side of him. Mounted on them like trophies of war were the heads of King Enma and his son Koenma.

Suddenly there was movement coming towards him from the other side of the clearing as a black kitsune approached. The kitsune was dressed from head to toe in black tunic and trousers made of spider silk over which he wore black leather armor. The cuirass the black Kitsune wore was made up of three large leather plates that seemed to be molded his sculpted frame. The lower plate had a number of sharp spikes made up of hard leather. His arms were guarded by plated leather spalders. The plates that made up his shoulders were studded with three large spikes of leather. The remaining plates that guarded his biceps were studded with a smaller leather spike in the center of each plate. The gauntlets were made up one large band of leather which covered the kitsune's hands to his forearms. The forearms of the gauntlets like the rest of his armor was studded with leather spikes. The fingers of the gauntlets were made each segmented into three plates at the knuckles. The tips of which were pointed so that they resembled claws. The armors cod piece, cuisses, greaves, and sabatons much like the rest of his armor was made of several plates of hard leather and studded with leather spikes. Two thirds of the kitsune's face was covered with a mask made of black spider silk. However this covering did little to alleviate the nightmarish sight that his face presented. The parts the mask covered was a hideous mass of scars and scratches. One side of his mouth hung dead from where it had once been sliced open. Above the mask the sight wasn't much better. The kitsune's left eye was closed for ever by a massive scar that cleaved through the side if his face. His right eye was gold in color, however it held the look of one who is crazed beyond to the point of insanity. The kitsune's ears also were heavily damaged. His right ear had literally been torn away from his skull while his remaining ear was heavily split and torn

Silently the black clad being wondered among the corpses as one would examine art in a museum. Finally the stranger turned and looked at him, his haggard face twisted into a feral lop-sided smile beneath the mask. 

_"Well done, my boy." The dark kitsune crooned his voice a rasping hiss. "You've made me proud."_

"I only live for the honor of serving you my lord and master," he answered. His words fell dully from his lips as bowed to the dark kitusne. The dark kitsune grinned manically before he leaned his head back and let out a peal of mad laughter that was drowned out by the thunder that roared in the sky above. 

Kurama gasped as he sat up, sweat drenching through his night shirt and straight to his blankets and sheets. His heart pounding his chest and his breath heaving in rapid gasps as he looked about the small dorm room. He half expected Misouri Tanaka, the floors RA to burst in to the room and ask what happened. But the room and floor was silent saved for the snores or soft murmurs of other students through the paper thin walls of the rooms next door. When he felt he was calmed enough he stumbled out of bed and turned on the light.

Grabbing a small note book he sat at his desk and began to write down his dream as he recalled it in every detail. This was the eighth time he had recorded this particular dream since it started over a week ago. When he was done recording the nightmare he put down his pen and turned to face the window. Gazing at his refection in the glass his red hair was in a mess from where it had started to unravel from the pleated braid he had put it in before he had gone to sleep for the night. His green eyes holding a haunted expression as though hoping this nightmare was not a vision of an enemy he and his companions would soon face.

"Lord Koenma!" Jorge the blue ogre yelled as he raced through the halls of the Palace of Judgment enroot to Koenma's office . "Lord Koenma! It's terrible, just horrible!"

"I'll say, it's big, blue, and doesn't have a brain to speak of." Koenma groused as he continuously stamped the never ending paper work that came with his position as the demi-lord of the spirit world. "Could you come back later, I'm busy at the moment."

"Sir you really should look at this." Jorge said as showed Koenma the missive he held in his hand. "It's from one of our informants in the Demon World. It's urgent."

"What?!" Koenma said as took the missive from the blue ogre and started to read it. At first he seemed to read the missive with the calm business-like manner he normally held for such important messages. But after a moment he began to grow pale, his pacifier threatening to fall out of his mouth started to open in horror. Finally he put the message down and mopped his brow with a shaky hand.

"The Bakimono," Koenma said after a moment.

"The Bakimono, sir?" Jorge asked not quite understanding what was going on.

"It's a faction of Kitsune, you big,blue, idiot" Koenma nearly snapped,  
"They are demanding complete and total surrender of the Spirit World and the human world."

"You're not going to answer them are you?" Jorge asked.

"Of course not, but still Kitsune are dangerous creatures who are not to be trifled with. You've seen for yourself how powerful Kurama is and he's nowhere near the level of a nine-tailed Kitsune." Koenma sighed. "I'm sure they have even made plans to start attacking the human-world regardless of whether we choose to agree to their demands or not."

"But what can we do?" Jorge asked earnestly. "We can't just let them attack the human world. Think of all the paperwork that would cause." Koenma didn't answer the ogre. Instead he sat in deep contemplation before pressing the intercom button on his desk.

"Ayame, Botan, Hinageshi could you come to my office for a moment." Koenma said. Immediately all three ferry girls materialized into the office.

"You requested our presence Lord Koenma?" Ayame answered.

"Yes, it seems we have a situation, Ayame I need you to look up all information we have in records concerning the Youko Tribes, particularly a Youko that goes by the name of Maion." Koenma ordered. "Hinageshi I need you to inform the other Ferry-girls that there is more than likely going to be a large number of human deaths if this situation is how I fear it will be. So I want every one available to be at the ready."

"Right away ,Koenma sir" Both ferry girls answered and obediently teleported to do their appointed tasks.

"Is there anything you need of me, Lord Koenma." Botan asked .

"Indeed, " Answered Koenma. "I want you to inform Yusuke and his companions about this."

"But, they're not Spirit Detectives any longer." Botan said. "And the Demon World is in an era of peace, don't tell me things are that bad already."

"I wish I could say otherwise. " Koenma sighed. "If it was a minor situation I would have appointed a new spirit detective already, unfortunately I haven't had the time and with this case I have no choice but to pull Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara out of retirement. Even then I'm unsure their powers with or without Hiei will be enough. "

"I understand, I'm on my way." Botan answered as she summoned her oar and took off for human world.

Koenma watched her fly away from his office window before sitting down at his desk again. He made no move to start on his paper work.

"I just hope we aren't too late to prevent any actual damage." Koenma sighed after heavy silence. "This isn't the first time a kitsune has launched an attack against any of the three worlds and currently the only one that we have alive is held in the dungeons. "

"Is that the one that tried to kill your father, sir?" Jorge asked picked up a stack of papers to be filed.

"Of course it is, you big blue dope!" Koenma shouted nearly causing a hapless ogre to nearly drop the stack of papers he held.

Elsewhere a kitsune girl sat at a loom. Even though her physical age hardly looked beyond the age of ten, it didn't take much for one to see that she was many years older than her age suggested. She was dressed in a toga like gown of the purest silvery white. So white it seemed to be made of moonlight itself. Her hair also was a shimmering crystal white color and tied at the nape of her neck in a long flowing pony tail that seemed to fan out as it descended her back. Unlike most other kitsune, who normally had only one visible tail, she had ten long silvery white tails that wrapped and coiled behind her like an elegant train of moon beams. Her skin was such a soft shade of white that almost seemed to be translucent. Even her silvery white eyes gave her and almost other worldly appearance. Her delicate hands deftly weaving the shuttle though the strings of the loom as she continued to create the endless tapestry that continually flowed out of the loom. Glancing up she noticed with some sadness that one of the spools of thread was reaching the end of its coil.

"So another of my children has gone to rest in the eternal void." The kitsune child said more to herself then anyone who may have been listening as she took the now empty spool from its spindle. Of the massive fan of spindles that surrounded the loom, only a sizable fraction of had any spools of thread. Of these a sizeable majority of the thread were stained a darker shade of their original color. Absently she started moving her finger down one thread that seemed to alternate between red and silver and watching the moments in that particular life that had yet to pass.

A boy with long red hair seated at his window while a ferry girl with long bluish hair was hovering outside of it, the two of them speaking as though they were childhood friends just seeing each other again after a long absence.

The same boy walking in a park when the blue haired ferry girl (now disguised as a human) sees him and joins him on his walk when they both notice it start to rain. The girl gets a confused look on her face, but the boy on the other hand seems to know the rain had a more sinister purpose.

The kitsune boy, lying feverishly in a bed as his friends were gathered worriedly around him.

She continued to look through the future events until she saw one that made draw her fingers away from the thread as though burned, however her eyes seemed to become intrigued at the future she saw causing a small smile crept over her wise young face. At that moment she heard footsteps behind her, she didn't need to look to know that it was the high priestess.

"I've found the spools you were looking for, m'lady." The priestess said as she held out five empty spools of thread. On each spool was written a name: Sadao, Nessyen, Kaede, Jahuel, and Tsuneo.

"Thank you," The Kitsune child answered as she took the spools from the priestess. "These five will need to be brought out of their slumber in the eternal void. I have awakened the spirits of Evnessyen and Sabriel, as well as Vesta. Their threads have been restored to the tapestry as they restarted their lives in the human world. However even with Evnessyen and Vesta being 9 tails their power is not enough. I will temporarily restore life to these five and through my power they will be able to each possess a human form until this situation is averted." Placing the empty spools on the spindles she began breath a prayer on to them. The words she spoke were as ancient as time itself in a language long forgotten.

As she incanted the ancient spell five hairs lifted and parted themselves from her scalp before attaching to the spools. Two crystals on her right side and three crystals on her left all seemed to glow before the lights of each crystal leapt upon the spools like a predator on a kill. Turning each of the thread like hairs turning them varying shades of bluish black and silver.

Soon enough five fox like shadows appeared to her and bowed in reverence, before they dissipated and journeyed towards the human world.


	2. Chapter 1

A kitsune strode purposefully down the stone hallway of the Bakimono's fortress. He dressed in a white spider silk shirt over which was a black short sleeved tunic. The hide pants and waist cape he wore were also black in color. His bare feet and shins were wrapped in white strips of cloth and his long black hair fell about his back and face in curled waves.

Two guards stood before an ornately carved door before him. Also with them was a young female kitsune. This Kitsune was dressed in deep violet leotard made of spider silk, her legs covered with skin tight black legging. Her bust was covered by a black leather chest plate and around her hips were hip guards also made of black leather. On her feet was a pair of knee length black leather boot. Her forelocks were silver in color and gradually gradiented towards midnight bluish-black as it was swept up in a long pony-tail that descended to her knees. The hooked blade of a kasuri gama was held delicately in her hand. The female smirked ferally as the darker male approached her.

"I was summoned by Lord Maion." The approaching Kitsune answered.

"It's about time you arrived, Torin." The female hissed with a hint of seductive playfulness as she opened the door to the chamber beyond "Father is waiting for you. Come with me."

Torin didn't answer as he walked behind the female until they came to a dais. Upon the dais was an ornately carved throne of stone. Sitting on the throne was the very Youko from Kurama's nightmares, Youko Maion.

"Torin has come, at your request." The female announced as she primly on the ground beside her father's throne looking the very image of an obedient –albeit evil– daughter.

"Thank you, Astraya." Maion answered, his voice nothing more than a graveled hiss, escaping his throat. "Koenma has received our message, I assume."

"He has my lord." Torin affirmed. "I made sure your warning founds its way into the hands of one of the Spirit Worlds messengers."

"I doubt he'd think the threat to be an idol one, given our proud history." Maion stated with a feral smirk behind the mask he wore over his face. "Still…I desire a small demonstration of how…much of a threat that our race can be. Torin, you are skilled in causing illnesses, are you not?

"Yes, my lord." Torin answered.

"Good…Create for me a virus, an air born one that would affect masses, large scores of people. However do not create it to kill off humans, …at least not normal humans." Maion mused aloud. "Create it to affect the populations of Kitsune who hide in the human world. Make it slow so that is would feel like a common human affliction so by the time it reaches its full effect, it would be too late for anyone to truly do anything about it. Their borrowed human forms will die and the fools themselves will tossed back to this world, and will face my judgment."

"I will do as you command, my lord." Torin hollowly answered, before turning and leaving the hall.

"What would be the point of inflicting this virus those fools who hide in the human world?" Astraya asked both curious and intrigued about her father's plan."Once the meat suits that serve as their human forms die off and they return to Demon World, they will be too weak to be of any use to us. It would be easier to just let the beasts and lesser demons do away with them, than go through the trouble of tracking them down ourselves."

"I don't plan this virus as a means to gather more forces. It's merely a distraction." Maion answered the girl with a smirk. "While Koenma and his fools are worrying about all the deaths that will occur as a result of this virus, select members of our brethren will prepare for the order to strike."

Maion paused as he threw back a curtain and looked out over a vast subterranean field of ice pillars each with youko trapped inside it. Some of the ice pillars held one youko each, while others held small groups. Several of the youko trapped within the pillars were small families, some of which were frozen in their attempts to shield their young children from the ice that surrounded them.

"As for the Kitsune who will return to the Demon World, I want them rounded up so they can face punishment for the crime of choosing to live as filthy humans." Maion sneered. "But as you have put it so astutely, Astraya, they will be too weak to be of any use to us. It would be better for them to fall prey to those who devour the weak. Yet, I am not without any sort of mercy, if a Kitsune of any value is brought before me and consents to follow us, then I will gladly oblige them my good graces and allow them the chance to recover. For those who still refuse however...I'm sure they would look quite lovely in my garden."

Astraya got up and stood beside her father overlooking the field of kitsune frozen in time in the field of ice. Her eyes focused in particular on an older, silver haired female. This female stood proudly, her crystal blue eyes still maintaining a glare of defiance. The older female was dressed in a tunic of soft white shirt long sleeved shirt, the neckline cutting into a sharp V. A an off the shoulders vest like top of grayish lavender, created from the hide of a makaien doe. dark leather straps that draped over the kitsune's shoulders kept the top firmly in place on her body while the leather ties in front helped mold the top to her frame. She also wore pair of dark-brownish almost iron or pewter gray hide britches, and shoes of the same color.

Spitting in disgust, the young female kitsune turning to leave, however as soon as her back was turned she brought a hand to her chest as though trying to stop her heart from breaking.

"My child," Maion crooned to his daughter in a way that made her feel like her skin was crawling. Hastily she brought her arm back to her side so not give Maion have any impression that anything was wrong. "I want you to take care of a problem for me. I'm sure you know what "problem" I'm talking about."

"I will do so." Astraya answered as she flipped the hooked blade of her kasuri gama into the air and caught it with one hand.

"Rejoice for the Game Master is dead" The video game announcer proclaimed as Yusuke won "Demon City" for what felt like the millionth time. To this day Yusuke had never really liked the ending of the game, it brought up to many bad memories.

Yusuke heaved a sigh as he removed the cartridge from his game console and tossed it aside. Even though a year had passed since he had returned from the Demon World, it felt like hundreds maybe thousands of years had come and gone. Everything was boring now. Since he never completed Jr. High he had difficulty finding employment. Fortunately Keiko's father had allowed Yusuke to have a part time job at his ramen shop. Kurama also had offered to talk with his step-father about whether there had been any openings at his pharmaceutical company, Kyosai Pharmaceuticals. Yusuke however declined Kurama's offer because he didn't really see himself as being a cubical monkey. Sometimes he wished a demon would crawl out of a hole somewhere and cause problems just so there was something interesting for once. Also it would give him a chance to be with his friends again.

Keiko, Kurama, and Kuwabara were all in college and Hiei had returned to the Demon World. Now that he was no longer a Spirit Detective he saw his friends less and less. In Jr. High Keiko and Kuwabara had always been there, and there was never any issue as far as hanging out. And Kurama, while he wasn't the "hang-out down town" type of friend like Kuwabara was, he also had been available to talk to when it really mattered.

But now that they all had graduated high school and were attending college, they were often busy. Still the four of them at least made time to meet up for coffee with him when they could.

Unfortunately their meetings we're never much fun since Kuwabara would mostly talk about his still unrequited love for Yukina and how he was going to propose to her. With Keiko, the talks always would cycle around their pending wedding. These talks always annoyed Yusuke. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Keiko, it was the idea of the issues and details involved in the ceremony that irked him. If he had known just how detailed weddings actually were he wouldn't have proposed to Keiko as much as he had when they had been children.

Kurama on the other hand was another matter. The older boy had graduated from high school during the two years they had been preparing for the war that would eventually become the Demon World Tournament. After Kurama was able to return to the human world, he had taken a job position at Kyosai Pharmaceuticals so he could save up for college tuition and housing at Higanzakura University. When Kurama began his first semester he would meet up with everyone at Genkai's when they had times to get together.

However at least a week ago he started to become rather distant and at times even distracted. It seemed like every time Yusuke had tried to contact the older boy, Kurama's cell phone was almost always turned off or went unanswered. Kurama would naturally call back, though the calls weren't always immediate. The times Yusuke was able to get in contact with Kurama however the kitsune often sounded like he'd hardly been getting any sleep, and occasionally he sounded irritated, though he would brush it off as something to do with his course work/Yusuke however he couldn't help feeling that Kurama was -like always- just giving him a partial truth.

The former Spirit Detective wasn't known to be the sharpest tack in the shed, but still when it came to his companions he was able to recognize little quirks in their mannerisms. Kuwabara was easy to understand, the brawnier boy had a good heart and a fierce loyalty. But he also had a desire to prove that he was more than just second best.

Hiei wasn't as hard a nut to crack, a least not as hard as the dark haired demon would like to think. It's clear he is an impulsive but for the most part brilliant fighter who valued his companions and had a fierce protective streak towards his estranged twin sister, Yukina. While the aloof jagan user did have a dark past that Yusuke did wonder about at times, anything he didn't know already was probably better left alone.

Kurama however was as guarded as one could get, or at least as much as anyone Yusuke had ever known. In many ways the kitsune was a riddle that had bound its soul in thorns. There were occasions where former thief seemed easy to solve. However whenever Yusuke felt he finally had the fox figured out he would do something that threw everyone for a loop. Such as one moment Kurama could simply stand aside and let a child die and be noticeably affected by it, but then the next moment he could decapitate a fully grown adult as if it meant nothing.

The former Spirit Detective had often wondered what Kurama's life before he had come to the human realm had truly been like. Did the fox have a family back in the demon world? Did he miss being with them? What was kitsune society like? What truly lead to his choice of being a thief? And other such questions Yusuke had never asked. He didn't ask because he was afraid, but rather because he had the unspoken impression that the Kitsune should divulge such information when he was truly ready to do so.

His musings were interrupted when he heard the sound of something knocking at the window. Glancing at the sliding glass door he saw Botan standing on his apartment balcony. The blue haired Ferry Girl smiled and waved at him before phasing through the glass door.

"Bo…Botan" Yusuke said looking at her as a deer would a pair of on-coming head lights. "What brings you here?

"Well that's a jolly good thing to say to an old friend who has come to visit." Botan huffed though her smile didn't fade for very long. "It's so good to see you again."

"Yeah but…" Yusuke said as his brain tried to process why the blue haired ferry girl would go to the trouble of making a house call. It couldn't have been that Genkai had passed away, Botan was much too cheerful for that. "Why are you here though?"

"I'm here to inform you that you have a new case, silly" Botan said. Yusuke's surprise quickly turned to irritated confusion.

"Hey wait a moment, Botan!" Yusuke demanded as he stood up menacingly. "Do you Spirit People have amnesia or something?! I was fired remember, and on top of that the Spirit World also had a contract out on my life."

"And we would have appointed new Spirit Detectives, Yusuke." Botan countered. "Unfortunately however we currently have a situation that is much too much of a doozy for any rooky to handle. Even our more elite fighters would have serious difficulty dealing with this threat."

"And "Binky-Breath" thought we'd be able to deal with it." Yusuke grouched about the situation, though inwardly he was glad that there was something going on for once. "The last time Koenma sent us on a suicide mission; it was against a rogue Spirit Detective that wanted to destroy humanity. And in case you missed that part, I died and came back as a demon. So why is it that we are coming out of retirement to face a threat that the Special Forces can't even take down?"

"That's just it Yusuke." Botan answered. "We have no idea what to expect, because the threat hasn't happened yet."

"Seriously, you've just lost me!" Yusuke grumbled in irritation. "Don't tell me I have to march over to Higanzakura U, somehow manage to locate Fox-Boy, and drag him back here just so he can translate." Botan just sighed in disbelief, she never remembered Yusuke being this difficult.

"All right," She said after a pause. "Koenma received a notice from a group known as the Bakimono. Maion, their leader, has given a demand that both the Human World and Spirit World be surrendered to them. If his demands are not met, I'm afraid the results will be disastrous."

"Sounds like the mission where we had to face the Spirit Beasts." Yusuke commented. "What's so different this time?"

"Well…the Bakimono are a group of Kitsune." Botan answered.

"Kitsune!? You mean we're going after a bunch of guys like Kurama?! In his youko form." Yusuke blanched slightly. Kurama's powers as a Youko were immense, and even though Yusuke was now an S-class Demon he still didn't know if he would still have a winning chance against former thief. Let alone more than one of him.

"Well sort of…" Botan answered not sure how to approach the situation, "Maybe worse…remember nothing has happened, at least as far as we've seen. I've only come to inform you that your position as Spirit Detective has been restored so that you would be ready should anything happen."

"To be honest I was getting bored of normal human life anyway." Yusuke sighed as he sat back down on the floor. "While I'm not looking forward to any crap that Koenma may want to pull about this, I'm in."

"Great!" Botan cheered. "I've really missed the times we used to work together."

"Unfortunately I have problem that goes by the name of Keiko." Yusuke pointed out. "She won't like learning that I've become a Spirit Detective again."

"Oh right," Botan said in concern. Keiko's outburst last year had also not escaped her mind. "It's likely you have no choice but to convince her this is the best, and that things would need to work out when it's possible."

"She's not going to buy that." Yusuke pointed out.

"If you don't want to lose her, just tell her what's going on." Botan pointed out as she summoned her oar. "If she loves you as much as she claims she does, then she will have to understand this is something you need to do and you have her best interests at heart. I'll fill you in on any further information the next time we meet up, which will hopefully be soon

Yusuke grumbled to himself after the blue haired ferry girl left to return to the Spirit World or where ever she was going. He was not looking forward to his inevitable talk with Keiko.

"Better get this over with…" He sighed as he punched in the number of Keiko's cell phone, but prayed that she would be too busy to answer. Unfortunately for Yusuke, she picked up on the first ring.

"Yusuke," She said cheerfully. "It's so good you called, my dad was interested in what you though we should have at our wedding celebration…"

"Keiko…" Yusuke tried to cut in.

"My dad was thinking of catering the event, but I thought it would be simpler to have everyone bring something as a pot luck sort of thing," Keiko continued to ramble. "After all it's going to be a gathering of our friends and family."

"Keiko…" Yusuke tried to cut in again.

"Yes, Yusuke?" Keiko asked.

"I called because, Botan just stopped by for a visit." Yusuke said slowly as he prepared to inform his fiancé of the news. "She says that I have been reinstated as a Spirit Detective. Well not just me, Kurama and Kuwabara as well. It seems there is a huge threat going on involving a bunch of Demon Foxes that are wanting to take over the human world. So I need to take care of it, before it becomes a huge problem which from the sound of things is headed that direction if it isn't there already."

Keiko had grown silent at the other end of the phone for a moment, instinctively the Yusuke held the phone away from his ear as Keiko screamed:

"YUSUKE, YOU JERK! I HATE YOU!"

"I love you to, Keiko" Yusuke said to the humming phone before putting it back on its cradle.


	3. Chapter 2

(Scotland)

"We commend the spirit of Meghan McCree, into yer hands, oh heavenly father." The pastor droned as the casket was lowered into the earth. Many of the mourners around the grave site were elderly members of the Scottish town, but there were several younger people congregated as well. One young boy, about 17 years old stood before the grave with his eyes closed. He was dressed in a black pair of trousers with white shirt, over which was a handmade cable knit black sweater. His long jet-black hair was tied at the base of his neck, while his forelocks framed his face in a way that made him look almost wraith like.

The boy looked up with a start as he felt an arm land around his shoulders. He glanced up into the face of a boy named Michael. He didn't normally talk to this boy, but he did know him enough from encounters at school and church while he had been growing up.

"Yer Gran's with yer Ma and Da now, Ian." Michael said in attempt to be comforting.

Ian said nothing in response. His grandmother had been the only really family he had known, aside from the few and vague memories of his parents. Now that he had no one, there was really nothing that tied him to that town any more.

"A bunch of the lad's and I were gonna grab a pint at the pub, you coming?" Michael continued after a moment.

"Nah," Ian answered politely as he turned to leave. "I'd rather be alone as of now, but perhaps another time." As silently as a shadow, Ian made his way out of the cemetery. Few people acknowledged him as he passed those that did would tell him how sorry they were for his loss and asked if he needed anything. His answer was always a mechanical, "I'm fine." Or "Thanks." If anyone was really paying attention, these responses probably would have raised some red flags. But no one did, they were too busy with their own lives to deal with a recently orphaned half Scottish, half Japanese boy. Little did they know that later on that night they were going to wish they had paid more attention to his responses, because this night would be the last anyone had seen or heard of Ian McCree.

It took an hour for Ian to reach his grandmother's house. It was a small two story cottage on the out skirts of town. The sort of place people of the town went to talk to someone over a cup of tea. Ian quietly glanced about the room as if this was the last time he would ever see it. Everything had been left to him according to his grandmothers will, his grandmothers clothing and much of her jewelry had been donated to the local thrift and consignment shops. And the few odds and ends were given to people in town. But everything else was now his since his grandmother had no other living relatives.

His grandmothers husband had died of a heart attack before Ian had been born, and her only child and his wife-Ian's parents-had died in a tragic boating accident. Ian idly rubbed at his left side as he glanced over the photos of his family. Conner McCree, His father looked out at him from the image that forever preserved him in time, proud, rugged, and strong. Beside him sat his wife, Tokiko, as soft and demure as a porcelain doll, her dark eyes smiling with an almost sad quality. Her stomach bulging with the child who will be just as much of a blend of East and West as their marriage had been.

He however didn't have any love or interest for the island nation his mother had come from. He didn't hate the country; he hated the traditionalist views that were held by those who lived there. The sort of people who called people like him a half-breed, like he was some diseased-mutt that needed to be put down. Though he supposed it could have been worse, he could be full blood and still be regarded as something that should be destroyed.

Ian continued to massage his left side, feeling the massive scar there that traveled from his hip to his shoulder. A scar he had ever since he was two years old, a memento from the tragedy that had taken his mother and fathers life.

From the day his parents died, his grandmother had taken him into her home and looked after him until the day she had passed. Through her he had learned how to knit and crochet, and became so skilled that most of the clothing he had were items he had created. Some nights while they would knit together, his grandmother would sing old songs and ballads such as Siúil a ruin, Wild Mountain time, Dulaman, and Come by the hills. She had never asked him if he remembered any of the Japanese song his mother had sung to him, even if she had he would have said he didn't. He preferred to have nothing to do with a culture that would reject his mother for who she married and heartlessly shun him for being a product of that marriage.

Turning away from the photograph he climbed the stairs to his small bedroom. Pulling a duffel bag out of the closet he started packing it with various articles of clothing. He considered packing some knitting needles and yarn as well, but thought against it. With his belongings in hand he journeyed downstairs picking up the photo of his parents and adding that to the duffle bag before he left his bag by the back door. Returning to the living room he picked up one of the old kerosene lamps his grandmother kept around the house. Unscrewing the top he drizzled the inflammatory liquid around the room and the stairs to the bed rooms. He did the same with another, and another. The heavy smell of the kerosene was already making Ian feel light headed and nauseated by the time he got the final one, this one he drizzled a trail into the kitchen and out to the back door pouring a small puddle on the stoop before throwing the lamp into the house where it shattered leaving a large puddle where it landed. Grabbing a pack of matches from the kitchen counter he went to stand outside. All that was left was to wait for the sun to fully descend so that the surrounding landscape was draped in darkness.

"_Are you sure this is what you want to do?_" He heard a voice in his mind.

"There's nothing left for me here." Ian answered the voice as he turned to look back as the house that had been his home for much of his life. "My Gran is an angel now, I cannot stay here with all the memories."

He stood silently looking at the house as if committing every detail of it to memory. When the sun finally finished its decent and plunged the landscape into the darkness of night, Ian struck one of the matches and dropped it onto the puddle of kerosene. The fluid at once burst into flames and raced throughout the house as it followed the trail that the boy had left, the tongues of fire catching on to various fabrics and other items. Ian however didn't stay to watch the house burn, instead he turned and ran off into the night before the town's people could arrive to try and stop the fire. By the morning the town would sift through the debris hoping to find Ian's remains or some hope that he was still alive. It would only be two days later that the town would mourn the death of Ian McCree.

Unbeknownst to them, Ian was very much alive and well as he ran through the Scottish country side. When he was far enough away from the town he finally stopped. In the distance he could see the red glow of the house he had lived his whole life. As his eyes watched glowing house, he thought of all the people he had known in the town. So many who had watched him grow up into the young man he now was.

"Are ye here, Lady?" Ian asked softly to the darkness. His question was answered as a soft silver glow formed before turning into the form of ten year old child with fox ears and ten tails sprouting from her behind. Her clothing, hair, skin, and eyes all seemed to be shine as iridescently as moonlight. Ian reverently felt to one knee before her.

"I welcome you, my Lady." He said in greeting.

"I accept your welcome." The Lady answered, "Now rise, Sabriel, I have a need for you."

"Where would you have me go." Sabriel answered, all traces of his Scottish accent vanishing as he spoke. Almost as though a new personality had begun taking control at last, the former consciousness of Ian McCree fading into nothingness with all the softness of a sigh.

"Evnessyen, Vesta, and Kurama all reside on an island country to the east." The Lady cryptically stated. "Maion has already started to make his move and his actions have already begun to affect the three of them."

"An island country to the east..." Sabriel muttered to himself as he tried to make sense of the Lady's words. It didn't take long for him to realize what she meant as his grayish black eyes hardened. "I'm assuming you mean Japan."

"It's a very traditional culture I do admit." The Lady said in understanding. "But do you truly dislike an entire nation because of the personal views of a few."

"I don't see why any of them feel the need to reject someone simply because they are part something else." Sabriel stated. "It's no different than the Demon World."

"Unfortunately such hatred does exist in this world and also in the Spirit World." The Lady answered calmly. "I can't force you if you have no desire to go, but If you chose to be reunited with your brothers and sisters again, please follow me."

A portal materialized behind the Lady before she turned and entered it. Sabriel glanced back towards the town he had just left. The fire was still going through barely; the only lights surrounding the building were from various emergency personnel. There was no doubt they were waiting for the heat of the fire to die down before sifting through the remains of the house trying to find his body. Without a word Sabriel turned towards the portal and entered it leaving it to close behind him.

(Japan)

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose as he returned to his dorm room. The head ache he was suffering from had started in the beginning of Genetics and Evolution class that afternoon. And despite being able to acquire a couple of aspirin from a classmate during break, it still hadn't abated as of yet.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was his phone indicating someone had called. Picking up the phone he was not surprised to see Yusuke's phone number. He couldn't help but feeling guilty about missing his friends calls as much as he had. Raising the phone to his ear, he sat on the bed and began to listen to the message Yusuke had left.

_"Hey, Fox-Boy. (Sigh) I guess your unable to answer the phone…Well anyway, Botan stopped by and informed me that we need to come out of retirement. She didn't say a lot about what going on other then we need to be ready. Could you call back as soon as you get this?"_

Kurama slowly lowered the phone from his ear and looked at it as if debating if he should call or not. The dream he had been having was still bugging him, worse yet he was worried about what the dream actually meant. He had many gifts and talents, but clairvoyancey wasn't one of them. So the dream couldn't be an actual event that will happen in the future. At least he hoped it wasn't. From what he knew about reoccurring dreams is they did convey important messages or warnings about things that are currently beginning to take place or will take place.

Anyone else would have assumed the right action was to avoid his friends entirely because they would be in danger if he was to associate with them. However Kurama didn't think that was the action he should take. Perhaps avoiding his companions would put them in greater danger then it would if he was actually with them.

And even if he were to avoid them, that would only cause his friends to worry about him. And given the sound of this situation, he couldn't go hide somewhere in the demon world until this whole situation resolved itself. It would go against his very being to do so. Glancing at the phone once again he found that the entire time he had been thinking he was unconsciously dialing Yusuke's number. He however made no moves to press the send button.

~What will you do, Kurama?~ Was a voice he heard in the back of his mind. The room suddenly vanished and replaced itself with a forest clearing. The bed he had been sitting on was now a large granite rock. A soft and calming breeze lightly teased his long silver hair while the happy chirps of unseen birds. Crouched at the opposite bank was Shuichi Minamino, Kurama's human counterpart. The child —well not so much a child anymore as he was in fact twenty years of age, but still a child compared to years Kurama had actually lived— didn't look up at the Youko. Instead he simply let his fingers lightly skim over the water of the brook. It was as if the boy knew something would be happening soon, and some if not all the two of them held dear would be lost forever in the end.

"I wish I knew…" Kurama replied, he felt a ripple of shame travel over his body. He was better than that…He was Youko Kurama for the three world's sake. He was an infamous criminal genius who had been known throughout both the Demon World and Spirit World as a "Prince of Theives". Breaking codes and seals where his specialty. He didn't ransack a place until he had plotted out every detail from the weaknesses in the defensed to the changing of the guard. And the only answer he could give to this situation was 'I wish I knew'.

Fortunately Shuichi made no reply or acknowledgment that he had heard, but it was obvious that the boy was just as disappointed in the answer. Instead Shuichi glanced up at him, with a look that seemed to suggest he was about to say something but for whatever thought better of it. Getting up Shuichi turned and walked away.

Kurama shook his head as his mind returned to reality, glancing at the phone in his hand he pressed the send button. As he filled an electric kettle with water from his dorm room sink. the phone rang once, twice, three times before he heard it pick up.

"Hello?" Yusuke answered from the other line.

"Yusuke." Kurama simply answered as he selected a packet of genmaicha tea.

"Oh hey, Fox-boy." Yusuke said cheerfully. "It's good to hear from you. "I gather you got my message."

"A few moments ago." Kurama answered.

"Botan didn't tell me much about the guys that we're supposed to go after." Yusuke replied. "Only that we should be prepared for whatever happens."

"I see." Kurama answered distractedly as the kettle began to indicate that was done. Flipping the off switch to the kettle, he reached for an empty book shelf that held all his cooking necessities. He was starting to pull down a simple white coffee mug when Yusuke spoke once more.

"Say, Kurama one question…" Yusuke asked. "As I was saying before, Botan didn't say much about the people we were going after, but she did tell me who they were. Do you by chance know of anyone named Maion.

The only response Yusuke heard was the sound of something shattering as it hit the floor.

"I gather that means, "Yes." Yusuke asked with some concern.


	4. Chapter 3

It was the better part of an hour before Kurama got off the phone with Yusuke. Yusuke managed to fill the kitsune in on everything Botan had told him. During the talk there had been some moments where the older boy would grow so silent he hardly sounded like he was breathing on the other end of the line. Yusuke had to ask if he was still there just to make sure he wasn't talking to an empty room.

The two of them had agreed to meet at Genkai's that weekend. Kuwabara needed a little more on the other hand needed a little more convincing.

"No way, Urameshi." Kuwabara had said. "I've risked my life enough as it is when we were in middle school, I'm not throwing my life away just for your sake."

"Come on, Kuwabara!" Yusuke groused. " Kurama and I can't take these guys alone."

"You can come and go from the Demon World right?" Kuwabara suggested. "Why don't you track down shorty?"

"I already suggested that we involve Hiei, since he's a member of our team." Yusuke stated. "Kurama said he'd do what he could about that, but even Hiei's powers may not be enough. "

"Whoa, things are that bad?" Kuwabara asked trying to mask his surprise with sarcasm.

"Yes." Yusuke answered with all the seriousness he possessed. "Botan told me that nothing has happened, at least as far as they know."

"My answer is still no, Urameshi." Kuwabara insisted. "And don't try to convince me by dragging Yukina into this. That is a sleazy tactic and you know it?"

"Fine," Yusuke sighed. "If you don't want to help, I'm not going to force you. Could you at least come to the meet up anyway?"

"Sure, I'll be there." Kuwabara answered "It's not like I want to pass up an opportunity to see everyone again."

After Kurama had ended his conversation with Yusuke, he continued to sit in silence. Ever since Yusuke had proposed the Demon World Tournament, which in turn had led to ground work for an era of peace for the three worlds. He had known Demons like Maion would have taken opportunity to cause havoc. But this was far too soon, for comfort.

It was two years after the Demon World Tournament had ended and the concept of peace within the Demon World hadn't established itself as of yet. Fifty years or maybe even a century of enduring peace would have been enough time for people to forget that groups such as the Bakimono existed.

~_Maion, must be over-confident…_~ Kurama thought to himself. ~_Or his sanity has slipped even more._~

Astraya watched Kurama from a tree outside his dorm room. She had taken the liberty to mask her spirit energy so he wouldn't notice her, but even then she couldn't be certain as to how aware he actually was with his surroundings.

Right now her prey was sitting alone and appeared to have no idea as to what sort of danger he was in, it couldn't have been more perfect. She could do it, right now. One well place blow from the weighted end of her kasurigama, and his life in the human world will be over. The whole thing will look like a tragic accident. Taking great pains not to make any un-necessary noise as she readied her weapon. It was well known that Youko Kurama was very difficult to take by surprise. But all she needed was one shot, just one shot.

She started to swing the weight back and forth in the hope slowly before gradually picking up speed and moving it into a spin. She wouldn't have time to build up the throw to full speed, as the sound the weight made as it swiped the air would certainly at attract his attention. If the she calculated it right, the glass window would slow the trajectory of the weight by a few seconds, but it will still have the opportunity to at least seriously wound him enough to have a fatal head injury. If not, she was prepared to finish the job and be back in the demon world before anyone arrived to see what had happened.

Rearing her arm back, Astraya started to launch the projectile weight with attached chain when she hesitated. Her mind giving her a vision of a young silver haired fox-child sitting against one of the walls of the gather house where she had watched the skulks kittlings as a young girl.

_All the other kits were playing, laughing, and running around the room. But one young kitling sat by himself against a curve in wall as if forgotten. The child wasn't particularly welcome in the "Hunters Moon Skulk", majority of the adults refused to acknowledge him at all, and when they did they viewed him more as something that was preferably non-existent. Often when they would whisper to one another about how his mother should have drowned him in the Lake of Lost Souls or left him in the Forest of Dead Fools. This wasn't because he was a particularly bad child, far from it. He was actually a kind-hearted and gentle natured boy much of the time. It was the circumstances that had led to his birth that caused the others to fear and resent him. _

Astraya shook her head to free her mind from the memory that had sprung up unbidden. So what if Kurama was someone she had known long ago, he had still proven himself to be a pest that stood in the way of Maion's ideals. And like all pests, he needed to be crushed. Readying her weapon once again she noticed with some dismay that Kurama was preparing to leave the dorm room. If she used her weapon now, she wasn't likely to make a killing-blow. She could still use her powers, but doing so would mean he would notice her, as would any other kitsune that could be hiding as humans within the building.

The weighted end of her Kasurigama swung back and forth and gradually picked up speed, faster and faster it swung. Higher and higher it swung , only to fall in a sloppy arc as Astrya grabbed her head and sank to her knees. Her vision began to blur as her body began to feel weak.

~Damn it! I'm not even using my energy , don't tell me the human world is this draining.~ She thought to herself as Kurama left the room closing the door behind him. She sighed in disgust as she gathered her weapon together and formed a portal to lead her back to Demon World. "You're fortunate this time, Kurama. But next time I come for you, your luck will come to an end…permanently."

Kurama continued to pinch the bridge of his nose, as he walked down the hall towards the co-ed bathing room. His headache hadn't improved and top of that he had this odd feeling someone had been watching him. He couldn't sense any energy, but there had been a definite feeling of danger prickling up his spine. Figuring a hot bath would would help, he grabbed a change of clothes, a towel and some other bathing supplies before leaving the room.

Pressing the button to the lower lever where the baths were located he leaned against the wall of the elevator as it descended from the third floor. When the door opened he nearly ran into a young woman who was too busy drying her long violet hair to notice someone was getting out of the elevator.

"Good-evening, Missouri." Kurama said. Missouri Tanaka looked up in surprise when she heard someone say her name.

"Ah, Minamino-san." She answered politely. Misouri was a tall girl with an athletic build, her long purple hair tied in a low wet pony tail. She was dressed in a midnight colored cotton nightgown printed with blue floral pattern, over which was a white dressing gown. Kurama could tell she was a kitsune like he was, though he didn't know which skulk she truly belonged to if any. Was she one of the Youko who chose to leave the "Silver Wheel"? Or was she one of the kitsune who resided in this world from birth?

"How are you?" Kurama asked.

"I'm well, thank you." Misouri answered politely though her expression had turned to one of concern. "Are you alright, You look a bit pale."

"I'm okay." Kurama answered. "I just have a small headache, at the moment."

"Then I hope you feel better, soon." Misouri said politely. "I'll let you enjoy the showers." Kurama smiled and nodded his thanks to Misouri stepped into the elevator, however instead of pressing the button that would take her to the 3rd floor, she held the door open.

"Say, Minamino?" She asked "Do you know anything about Sakano, by any chance? "

"Sakano…as in Tokiya Sakano?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I get this feeling that I know him…" Misouri answered. Then almost under her breath she said "From somewhere."

"I sit next to him in history," Kurama answered "I don't believe I've ever spoken to him though."

"Oh…" Misouri said sounding a little disappointed. "Never mind then, forget I said anything."

Misouri let the elevator door slide closed and leaned back against the wall as it ascended to the third floor. Wrapping her arms around herself she looked at the ceiling as it if it held the answers she desired. "Evnessyen…" She whispered to no one. "Where are you?"

History class wasn't much better for Kurama the next day. Not only had the headache he was suffering from refused to abate, he had noticed his throat was starting to become scratchy as if he was starting to come down with a cold. And what was worse was that the exhaustion from all the nights he had trouble sleeping was starting to catch up to him.

"Are you alright, Shuichi?" Kurama heard someone ask. Glancing next to him he noticed Tokiya was looking at him with some concern.

Tokiya was a boy about the same age as Kurama. However that was more or less the only similarity between them. Tokiya shoulder length hair that was a very vibrant shade of blue, it wasn't the soft blue color of Botan's hair. It had more of a sharper shade that seemed to border close to silver, the sort of shade that was reminiscent of lightning. The ending tips were a darker shade of blue with streaks that also resembled streaks of sky fire.

"Mr. Sakano." The instructor bellowed. "Are you listening to the lesson I'm giving? Or are you trying to start a conversation with Mr. Minamino?"

"I think he's sick sir, can I take him to the school nurse." Tokiya asked.

"I see..." The Instructor answered as glanced at Shuichi. "He looks like he can hold out until break, so unless you want to continue interrupting the people who are actually here to study I suggest you keep your concerns to yourself?" Tokiya promptly turned his attention to the desk, and said nothing further.

As the teacher was rounding up the lecture to allow for break, Kurama noticed the coppery smell of blood. Tokiya began to look panicked as he brought a hand too his face. The moment the instructor dismissed the class for break, the blue haired boy rushed out the door. Kurama found him standing at the sink of the nearest men's room holding a paper towel up to his face. The brown paper stained almost completely red.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked in concern.

"Oh well aside from having a massive nosebleed," Tokiya answered with measured sarcasm "and knowing Youko Maion is starting to cause trouble once again. I couldn't be happier, how about you?"

Kurama was nearly taken aback by the way Tokiya flippantly uttered Maion's name, normally the name of the Bakimono leader was not invoked in casual conversation.

"It's not like you haven't sensed it either." Tokiya remarked as he lowered the paper towel from his face. Sanquin fluid still dripped from Tokiya's nose , though not as heavily as before. "I'm well aware you're a kitsune , why the hell do you think I've been sitting next to you all semester?"

Entering her room, Astraya unbuckled her hip guards and chest plate before sitting on the bed and slowly slipped off her boots. She couldn't believe she had failed in her mission to kill Kurama. And why did she have that vision? She had made every effort to distance herself from her past, she owed her life to her father for saving her from her mother's blind fears.

Her ears perked up when she heard Torin enter the room. She didn't turn to look at him however as she undid her pony tail and let her hair cascade down her back.

"I take you weren't successful." Torin commented earning him a frustrated growl from Astrayah

"I wasn't prepared for how draining that world would be." Astraya answered not waiting to let on that she had been distracted. "But next time…next time I'll slit his throat as he sleeps."

"Don't be too disheartened, my love. " Torin answered as he started to strip out of his top. The virus I created is already spreading, in a matter of days Kurama will be too weak to face off against you."

"A matter of days!" Astraya nearly screeched. "Father wants results now!"

"Relax my love, you do me wrong." Torrin answered in an almost sing-song tone before capturing Astraya's lips in a kiss. Astraya tried to resist but gradually began to respond to the kiss, and letting out moans of pleasure as Torin continued to massage her back and shoulders as he continued to explore her body with his lips and other parts of his being.

Their joining's were often casual, lust filled affairs. They held no meaning to her; all there was pleasure and a need that had to be filled. However even tonight, her mind wandered to the moment she had Torin first become lovers.

_Over 1000 years ago back when she had been hardly more than a kittling. She had been sitting in the gather house with the other kittlings. Knowing well the day would soon come when she would leave her home and journey to the Silver Wheel with several other year mates to begin their training in the priesthood. While she sat she was playing a lyre that she had acquired from Evenessyen after he lost his voice. The kittlings had gathered around her and lent their childish voices to hers in in a chorus of…_

**_Play for me, minstrel, play_****_  
And take away our sorrows...  
Play for me, minstrel, play  
And we'll follow...  
Hear, listen, can you hear,  
The haunting melody surrounding you,  
Weaving a magic spell all around you…_**

_She paused when she heard screams and shouts from outside and picked up the smell of smoke. She glanced over at Vesta, a somewhat older, dark haired female who was busy nursing her newborn kit. Vesta at once understood what was going on silently signaled they needed to get the kittling's out of the village and too the Forest Kitsune camp. And they need to get out fast as the gather house also was starting to burn. _

_"Be quiet and leads the younger one to the forest edge, Vesta and I will be right behind." She instructed one of the older kits, before she used her powers to help keep Vesta's newly born child asleep. Vesta volunteered to take up the rear and make sure the children got out in time. Astraya didn't argue, the beams overhead already sounded as if they were ready to give way. She at once went through the bolt hole, but just as she exited she found hands grabbing hold of her. And her eyes met the faces of youko she had once known. Youko who were now part of the Bakimono, the kittling's who were let out before, were all unconscious at their feet. Knowing Vesta and the remaining children were still behind her, Astraya started to warn them. But before she could utter a word, she felt a pain at the back of her neck and all she knew was black. _

_When she awoke she was laying on a bed with Maion seated on a stool next to her._

_"Thank goodness," Maion said, sounding strangely comforting. "I was beginning to think I lost you." _

_"Where am I, why am I here?" Astraya sounded panicked. _

_"You are in my fortress, Astraya." Maion answered still playing the concerned father act. "My associates rescued you from the massacre." _

_"More like kidnapped, what about the kittling's and Vesta?" Astraya said taking great care to not say Vesta and her child. _

_"The young ones are fine, they are recovering as well." Maion answered "Though I am afraid your older siblings and Vesta perished during the attack, an unprovoked attack, by the Reikai."_

_"You're lying…" Astraya started to cry. She tried to force herself to keep her mind under control. "I don't believe you!."_

_"Believe it, child," He crooned. "And it was your mother who arranged for the attack to happen." _

_"She would never do that!" Astraya yelled, tears streaming down her face. "If my siblings are all truly dead, then you may as well kill me too!"_

_"I can't do that, you're far too valuable to me." Maion answered as he left the room. "But I obviously can't make you see reason." As soon as he shut the door, Astraya broke into sobs. Her brothers and sisters were dead, Vesta was gone, who knew about her infant son. Was he born, only to die at that young age? And why had the Reikai attacked their village, they had done nothing to provoke them. Besides, didn't the wars between the Spirit World and Demon World come to an end a few years ago? She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but person who came to see her now didn't make her feel any better. _

_"Maion informed me about the massacre," Torin said as he sat beside her on the bed._

_"Just go away." Astraya answered. _

_"You owe Maion, your life." Torin replied. "When he heard the Reikai attacked the village, he at once a dispatched a group of us to save whoever we could, the soldiers from the Reikai attacked the Forest Kitsune camps as well." Astraya gasped in horror and tears fell again, Kurama had been sent to the Forest Kitsune camp little more than three months ago. Leaning down, Torin kissed her lips. She didn't respond and she wasn't in the mindset to resist, what was even more weird was that there was a dry, almost sour tasting powder on his lips. _

_"I love you," He breathed lustfully_

_"But Nessyen…" She started to say, her mind started to feel foggy. "Nessyen was your mate?"_

_"Nessyen's dead," Torin answered with an uncaring shrug. "You were the Vixen, I truly loved.". _

_She had wanted to say "Do you know Maion, is making you say this?" But instead what came out of her mouth was a slurred "Do you?"_

_Torin responded by kissing her neck sending tremors of pleasure running down her body. When he felt her try to resist him, he looked into her eyes and asked… "Do you honestly want to live the life of a Priestess?" Astraya had never been asked this…when she learned she had the powers of a celestial Kitsune, she had known she was going to be trained as a priestess and dedicate her life to serving the Lady, and Inari. It was expected, but did she honestly have a choice. As a priestess she couldn't chose which Reynard she was to mate with. There had to be a selection of Raynards given to her every year, if she soul bonded with one, she would be expected to bear the resulting kittling only for it to handed off to a loving pair that had no children. Her duties as a priestess would make things impossible for her to truly be a mother. Did she truly wish to leave her child, to be raised by someone else, and have only a few opportunities to see her child grow up? _

_Come to think of it, she didn't want that. She wanted freedom, she wanted a choice to be what she wanted. Astraya groaned in pleasure Torin merged his body with hers. She had wanted Torin, and had always jealous that her older sister was mated to him, while she never would be. But now, Nessyen was gone, and Torin was hers. All was as it should be. _

At the present time Torin sensed Astraya was not involved in their loved making, glancing up he saw her eyes had drifted shut as if sleeping. Dejected he got up, dressed and left the room without a word.

"Geeze Fox-boy, are you even allowed to sleep at college?" Yusuke asked when the red haired gentlemen arrived at Genkai's temple. The lack of sleep for the past few weeks was already starting to make itself apparent. Dark rings had started to form under Kurama's eyes and the whites of his eyes had started turning a pinkish shade .

"It's good to see you too, Yusuke." Kurama said, brushing off Yusuke's concern as he sat with the group. Yusuke glanced over at Kuwabara who also was eyeing the red head with some concern. Genkai also eyed Kurama from where she had been sitting in a corner drinking tea.

"Is this everyone?" Botan asked from where she sat next to Koenma. The young ruler of the Reikai disguised in his teen form, his brown eyes would glance every so often to the former thief. He didn't have complete trust towards the Kitsune, it was more of a shaky tolerance. Still he truly wanted to believe the Youko was on their side on this current situation.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied. "So did you find anything out about this Bakimono group?"

"No." Botan answered with some disappointment. "There was nothing in records about them. But on the good side, nothing's happened as of yet."

"On the contrary," Kurama responded as he met Botan's light purple eyes. "Things are already getting started."

Authors Note:

Chapter four is being written, and should be up sometime soon. The song that Astraya is singing is called "Play Minstrel, Play." And it was recorded by Blackmore's Night.


	5. Chapter 4

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked. "What do you know about these Bakimono guys?"

"I'm familiar with their leader" Kurama answered through gritted teeth. "And like many others, I do have personal grievances that he is accountable for." Genkai eyed Kurama critically, but made no comment.

"But how can things be starting already?" Botan answered, somewhat confused." The Spirit World hasn't noticed anything unusual?"

"That's exactly what Maion wants you to think," Kurama answered in an even tone. "Any act the Bakimono has committed at this time will seem insignificant at first, so it's likely to escape any detection. Before long there will be noticeable signs, but by that point there will be very little that could be done to prevent it."

"So then fox-boy," Yusuke asked. "What sort of things should we keep an eye out for, natural disasters?

"No…" Kurama surmised. "Natural disasters are possible, but such things would require a noticeable amount of energy. What we will be looking for something smaller but just as devastating, such as a virus outbreak. Something that can be mistaken for a minor irritation, but as things progress the illness will start turning to more severe forms such as influenza, pneumonia, and norovirus. At this stage deaths will start to occur, the first victims will be small children and elders, but eventually full grown adults will also begin to succumb to the disease. Hospitals and clinics will be overwhelmed with inpatients; gradually things will lead to uproar among humans as governments will demand that those infected be quarantined in vain attempts to help quell the spread."

Yusuke and Kuwabarara's faces went ashen. Their minds wondering not to themselves, but to innocent loved ones who would be caught up in all this. Keiko, Shizuru, their parents, friends from school. Yusuke glanced at Kurama, knowing quite well the human woman the former thief had adopted as his mother as well as her husband and stepson were in just as much danger as anyone else.

"But that's not even the worst of it." Kurama pointed out, shaking Yusuke out of his thoughts . "While humans are panicking because of the virus, the bakimono's vanguard will start to appear and begin to cause problems. "

"But that would mean…." Botan commented "We'd be in a situation that isn't that unlike the time you boys fought the saint beasts…but it's more comparable to the time we were trying to stop Sensui?"

"You mean they're going to turn a bunch of humans into zombies with psychic powers?" Kuwabara yelled looking like he was ready to pee his pants out of fright. "Oh man, Kurama. I knew things would be bad when you told me the barrier was taken down."

"It's not like the situation with the Makai Insects," Kurama answered. "But it's not unlike it either. What would more than likely happen is that a number of select humans will be enticed to allow the Bakimono to possess them. And then using there borrowed human forms, the Advanced Guard will wreak havoc resulting in numerous casualties. Things such as this have already happened before, such as that religious group that gassed the subway in 1995, for example…And please don't get me started on the acts of the Fox-Witch.

"Fox-Witch?" Botan asked?

"He means the legend of Tsumamo-no-Mae." Genkai answered. " She was an evil 9 tailed fox who existed during the Muromatchi period. had taken the form of a human in order to seduce rulers in India, China, and Japan. According to legend her royal consorts would willingly slaughter innocent subjects and perform unspeakable acts of cruelty for her enjoyment. It was when Emperor of Japan started to fall Ill that she was exposed for what she was. "

"The person who revealed her identity was actually a descendant of another Kitsune Legend," Kurama added. "The legend of Kaze-no-Ha."

"Make's me glad you're one of the good guys." Yusuke added. "I'd hate to think what would happen if I had to fight you."

"I'm not sure I'd agree with you about that, Yusuke." Kurama answered as he started rubbed his temples; he could feel the headache from the past couple of days starting to return. "But that's beside the point. Maion is the one we need to focus on most at the moment, because he's the heart of the Bakimono. "

"What sort of powers does he have?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's a Spirit Kitsune…" Kurama started to say

"Hold on…Spirit Kitsune?" Yusuke asked, Kurama gave small hiss of frustration at being interrupted.

"Damn it, Yusuke!" Genkai barked. "You can ask Kurama about the details of the Kitsune Race later!"

"As I was saying, Maion is a Spirit Kitsune and one of his prime talents is mental suggestion." Kurama admitted. "In fact a large majority of followers are actually under his control."

"But, that's impossible." Botan protested. "At most a person is only able to control only two or three people at a time. The only way they could control large numbers was to use the Jagon."

"Not quite." Kurama countered. "Maion has a way of entering the mind, and suppressing or altering memories of those he wants in his forces. Such as making them believe those they knew as friends, were truly their enemies. "

Yusuke could have sworn he saw Kurama give a shudder before he continued informing everyone about what he knew about Maion. But that couldn't be right… Kurama was able to face mortal danger without so much as batting an eye. So why would this bother him?"

"What's even worse…" Kurama continued. "Is the rare times he does release someone from his control. I've never seen this for myself, so I can't say for certain about what condition these Kitsune were in. But apparently he doesn't entirely remove his manipulations, so not only do they live with the guilt of having the blood of friends and loved ones on their hands. They also are torn between what is real and what is fabricated. At times it could get so bad; it was more of a mercy to put them down then keep them alive."

The two other Spirit Detectives felt themselves grow pale at this statement. "So what do we do if this Maion guy…hypothetically does take control of one of us?" Yusuke cautiously asked, but the look Kurama shot him made him realize that he knew the answer, and the thought of it made him feel sick.

"It depends on whether any of us… has the resolve to do the unthinkable." Kurama growled and left the room, leaving everyone disturbed and confused at the same time.

It was felt like forever before Yusuke broke the silence that had blanketed the room. "Something about this case must really be bugging him, because I've never seen him act like this before."

"What did he mean by "the resolve to do the unthinkable"?" Botan asked feeling somewhat confused by the cryptic statement.

"It means that if Maion gains control of one of us," Genkai translated "Then one of the rest of us must kill them."

"You mean like those three guys who Dr. "whats his face", was controlling in the Dark Tournament." Kuwabara asked.

"Yes and No." Genkai answered "Those three boys though controlled by Dr. Ichigaki still had a sense of their humanity even though they were being forced to fight against their will. In Maion's case, it sounds like he alters the mind so that people follow him of their own accord. So it comes down to whether you are prepared to kill a friend if the need arises."

"Oh come on, Grandma!" Yusuke interjected. "That would suck!"

"If Maion somehow was able to get control of Kurama, would you honestly want him as your enemy?" Genkai growled. "Think about it, Dimwit! Don't you think it would more of a mercy to die by the hand of a friend then to be enslaved by a demon and forced to fight and even kill those you care about. In every fight the lot of you has endured together, Kurama has observed and studied each move you have made. This is knowledge he is likely to use against any of you."

"Well what about, Maion?" Yusuke pointed out. "Kurama said that with Maion out of the picture the Bakimono would fall right. So maybe we just need to make sure this Maion guy is defeated."

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed. "Kinda like how the people who followed Sensui were able to effect anything with in their territory, but everything would go back to normal if you knocked them out."

Yusuke started to agree with that but then he remembered even then there were battles where they did potentially have to kill people to stop them. The look of raw lothing that had been on Kurama's face after he had killed the Game Master was still vivid in his mind.

"Has Kurama spoken to you about his past at all?" Genkai asked from where she had been sitting quietly sipping at her tea.

"No…" Yusuke admitted guiltily "Well he did, sort of. It was more like a summarized version about how he had come to reside in the human world. " Kuwabara was on his feet in an instant and grabbed Yusuke by the shirt front.

"You mean you never bothered to ask?" Kuwabara demanded. "You really are a useless idiot; I would have sat him down and told him he couldn't move until he told me everything." Yusuke sighed though his nose as he calmly loosened his shirt from the taller boys grip.

"What's stopping you?" Yusuke asked in calm challenge.

"Huh?" Kuwabara said in obvious confusion.

"Kurama's just outside, so if you want to ask him about his past, you have the opportunity". Yusuke answered. "The only reason I've never asked about it, was because…well I've always got the impression that was not a subject he wanted to be pushed on."

"That is very wise of you, Yusuke." Genkai answered. "Yet I have a feeling, Kurama may have more of an association to Youko Maion then he cares to admit."

"Maybe he could have been one of these Bakimono people…" Kuwabara suggested

"That's possible…"Koenma agreed as he rubbed his chin in his hand. "In all the legends that do exist about Youko Kurama, none of them say where he came from. He just appears out of nowhere. "

"I refuse to believe that!" Botan interjected causing all eyes to turn to her in surprise. "Kurama couldn't be one of them. There is just no way that is remotely possible."

"I agree with Botan." Yusuke added "Kurama's had a number of opportunities where he could have turned on us or abandoned us. And he's never taken one of them"

"What if Kurama's actually a sleeper agent?" Kuwabara suggested. "People like that could appear to be normal average looking people, but in reality they have a preprogramed directive installed in their brains which has to be triggered by something."

"This isn't a conspiracy novel, idiot!" Yusuke yelled.

"Kuwabara does bring up a good point though," Koenma admitted. "In many cases, the greatest threats to a government or organization don't come from the outside, but rather from inside. And Kurama has been to the Spirit World often enough to become aware of any number of secrets." The young ruler of the Spirit World cringed at the look Botan threw in his direction. He could also hear Yusuke's knuckles cracking. However he kept his eyes trained on Botan as if he was truly seeing her for the first time. He had noticed that blue haired Ferry Girl had been developing an interest towards the former thief In truth it he had begun to see the attraction as early as the Dark Tournament. At first is had seemed doubtful Botan was even aware of her feelings for the Kitsune, but now…now Koenma didn't feel quite as sure about that fact.

"Kurama is a noble person." Botan snarled. "You may not trust him, or like him all that much. But that's no reason to baselessly accuse him of secretly plotting to over throw the Spirit World."

"What are you suggesting anyway, pacifier-pimp?" Yusuke growled menacingly. "If you don't want Kurama involved in this case, just come out and say it! Otherwise you can give your explanations to my fist."

"I don't mean offence." Koenma said raising his hands in placation. "It's just…I'm not accusing Kurama of intentionally selling secrets to the Bakimono or anyone else. But he still could be forced into telling anything he knows about the Spirit World."

"So what will you have us do?" Genkai grunted as she glared at Koenma. "If you think Kurama could be a threat to this case do you have a solution or someone who could replace him? And have you considered all the other Kitsune who live in the city or Japan? What do you plan to do about them?"

After the meeting adjourned everyone went their separate ways. Botan and Koenma left for the Spirit World while Kuwabara returned to college. Yusuke decided to see where Kurama went to, he eventually found the older boy tending to a small herb garden in a secluded corner of Genkai's compound.

"Is something going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Not really." Kurama answered, from where he had been trimming sprigs from a rosemary bush.

"I know I'm I'm not the most observant member of our group." Yusuke commented as he sat down on a rock. " But I get this feeling that something about this case is stressing you out. If somethin's bothering you, you know you can tell any of us, right?"

Kurama looked up at Yusuke at this; Yusuke could clearly see from Kurama's haggard appearance that things were a lot worse for the kitsune then lack of sleep. Kurama did look paler than normal and hollows staring to form in his cheeks as if he hadn't been eating well, in addition to not sleeping. The older boy almost looked as though he was ready to collapse out of sheer exhaustion if nothing else. For a moment Kurama looked as if he wanted to get something off his chest, but then for whatever reason he changed his mind.

"I've become acquainted with two students at Higanzakura." Kurama answered changing the subject. "Both of them are Kitsune like myself and they could be very helpful if they chose to help us fight Maion."

"That's great!" Yusuke smiled, "It would be great if we had more people help out."

"There is one catch however," Kurama countered. "I doubt either of them would be eager to work with the Spirit World."

(authors note)

Sorry for the wait. I'm still writing this fic, but as this current time I am looking for employment aside from my online shops . If any of the people who have been following this fic, care to chat. I am available on skype as See you next installment.


End file.
